The present invention relates to an electronic thermometer which is preferably of the rechargeable type and which displays the sensed temperature in a digital manner. The present temperature also relates to an electronic thermometer having an improved probe construction wherein temperatures can be registered in relatively short periods of time.
The prior art electronic thermometers operate adequately but there are certain disadvantages associated with these devices. For example, the oral and rectal probes are both accommodated by the same probe receiving passage in the device thus presenting the possible problem of cross-infection. Furthermore, these prior art devices permit one to insert the probe into the device even when the cover is still on the probe. Thus, the probe with the used cover on it might be left in the device thereby causing further spreading of growth of infection.
The prior art electronic thermometers have a package of probe covers associated therewith which are normally carried by the nurse in her pocket. These packages of probe covers are easily spilled and easily contaminated as they usually are handled when inserted on the probe.
The prior art devices are also limited in their mode of operation. Usually these devices determine when the temperature has stabilized and record this as a reading. But in the prior art they did not provide alternate modes of operation. However, in accordance with this invention the device may be operated either in a one-shot manner or can be operated continuously.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved electronic thermometer having as one of its unique features the use of a holster for the probe wherein the holster may be inserted and is removeable from the device so that a second holster and associated probe can be inserted into the device, the two probes being used for oral and rectal temperatures.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device as set forth in the preceding object and which is autoclavable. Because the prior art devices did not teach the use of a holster for the probe the entire device had to be sterilized but the sterilization was limited to gas sterilization and the entire device could not be autoclavably sterilized.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an electronic thermometer having a holder associated therewith for receiving a cartridge of probe covers wherein the cartridge is received in a locked position and the probe covers are prevented from spilling from the holder.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an electronic thermometer having an easily read digital display panel and wherein the device is further provided with an audible and visual signal that indicates when the patient's temperature is to be read.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electronic thermometer that is rugged in construction, uses solid state electronics, and is battery operated with a recharger and a storage stand.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an electronic thermometer that can be used to monitor in the usual manner where readings may be taken after, for example, a 30 second time interval, or where it can be used in a continuous manner to monitor a patient's temperature for applications in operating, recovery and intensive care situations.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved cartridge for holding a plurality of probe covers wherein the cartridge may be opened in either of two different manners, which locks into the holder for the cartridge, and is yet easily removed once all of the probe covers have been used.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide means for the operator to easily check the accuracy of the instrument so that even a relatively unskilled person can operate the device effectively.